Pinku Hana
by Hana Mizuki
Summary: In the village of Konoha, Hana Mizuki, keeps away from everybody her tragic past. One day her friend Naruto introduced her to the rest of his friends where immediately she falls in love with Gaara. But will he feel the same towards her? Read to find out.


Pinku Hana

It all started long ago, I was born in the village of fire right near the village of Konohagure.

My life was whole until the day of my fourth birthday then, my entire life fell apart.

11 Years Later...

Crap! I was going to be late for work again. I ran out the door of my home. My long black wavy hair was in a ponytail today.

I had on a fishnet top,over that a black spaghetti strap shirt with a black ruffled skirt. 'My boots are going to fall apart if I kept

running like this' I thought to myself. 'These were new and its now going to fall apart, what a total waste of money.' After a mile

of walking I reached my job at Ichiraku Ramen. The ramen shop I've been working at ever since I could remember. I was gasping

for breath. "Good morning Mr. Ichiraku, good morning Ayame" I shouted exhaustedly. Sweat was pouring down my face nonstop.

"I'm so sorry I was late, I had some troubles in the morning" I explained and Mr. Ichiraku turned with the smile that was always across

his face. "Well thats okay hana, you're only about five minutes late so it doesn't really matter" Mr. Ichiraku said and I smiled back.

"Thanks " I mumbled and he returned back to his work with a nod. I pulled on my apron and went to work. My job was

to help serve ramen and take the customers orders. Right on que my favorite customer arrived and a childhood friend. It was Naruto.

"Hey Hana, what are you doing?" Naruto asked and I smiled at him. "Hey Naruto, nothing much, what about you?" I asked and he just

shrugged. "The usual, made a lot of new friends and eating a lot of ramen" He said and I laughed. I got up and gave him a huge bear hug.

"So how many friends did you meet?" I asked and he laughed, scratching his head thinking about it. "Um, well" He trailed off counting his

fingers. "Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Neji, Rock Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Ino, and Tenten" He said and I looked at him surprised.

"Wow" I mumbled and he nodded, "Well, you were out sick for like two months not to mention before that a few more months" He said

and I looked away from him and back. "Hana, what's going on with you, you're so sick all the time, I think that I should take you to the hospital"

He said and my eyes widened in panic. "N-no! I fine naruto see, I'm fine so you don't need to do that" I said and he looked at me unsure.

"Whatever you say" He mumbled and he sighed. "Can I just get a medium sized bowl of teriyaki ramen?" He asked and I nodded. I walked

into the kitchen. "Mr. Ichiraku, Naruto wants a bowl of teriyaki ramen" I said and he nodded, "Thanks hana, keep up the good work" He said.

I nodded, "I will sir" I said and exited the kitchen and sat down beside naruto who was now sitting on a chair. "So, how come you weren't here

for the past week, I was worried about you" I said and he laughed, "Come on, there's nothing to be worried about, I'm alright" He said and

I sighed, "Naruto, how am I supposed to know that when I'm not with you?" I asked and he laughed, "Yeah good point, sorry about worrying you"

He said and I shook my head. "It's alright just tell me what you've been doing that whole week you've been gone, sorry if I'm prying too much

but I'm just curious" I said and he nodded, "Well I had to do this one mission that took us like five days, then I passed out for a whole day when I

got back from the mission."He said. "Oh, okay then, any cool news?" I asked and he looked down and smiled. "I've found another jinchuriki" He mumbled.

I looked at him amazed. "What is his name?" I asked curiously. "It's gaara" He said back. "Can you tell me more about him?" I asked and

he nodded, "Sure, why not" He mumbled and began his tale of the chunnin exams. As his ramen came he ate it while telling me about it. It was sort of hard

to understand what he was saying exactly because he was really into his ramen. After a while he finished the tale and it was already noon. The sun

was about to set so that meant my work time was over. I took off my apron, put it on one of the pegs and took my hair down. "Hey Hana, mind if I walk

you home and all?" Naruto asked and I shrugged, "Sure, why not" I mumbled and he smiled. He paid for his ramen and we were off. "Now that I think of it

I have never been to your house before" Naruto said and I looked at him confused, "Really?" I asked and he nodded, "Yeah, I guess I'm going to

see when we get there" He said. "Yeah I guess" I mumbled back. He followed me where ever I walked watching my steps to make sure that hes going

the right way. "So what are you and your teammates been doing?" I asked and naruto looked sort of irritated. "Same as usual, sasuke being a total jerk

and sakura being sasuke's number one fan" Naruto said with anger. I smiled a wide smile looking at him with eyes full of laughter. "Do I see jelousy?" I

asked and he turned his face away. "N-no!" He said and I laughed, "I think I do" I said teasingly, "No I am not!" He shouted and I laughed more.

"I'm just playing around naruto, don't get so angry" I mumbled and he laughed scratching behind his head laughing nervously. "Y-yeah, good one" He said.

I could see he wasn't playing around but I didn't want to make him mad again so I didn't mention it. I love all my friends, they're the reason I am myself.

If I hadn't met them I don't know what of happened. I watched the sun go down and turn into my favorite time of the day. Night. The night breeze was

amazing, I could breathe in all of the fresh lively air. My hair was flowing in the wind, dancing and twirling around making me laugh. Naruto laughed too.

"Your green eyes look so cool at night" Naruto commented and I smiled at the complement given to me. "Aw, aren't you sweet?" I said and he chuckled.

We passed up Sakura trees that meant that we are getting closer and soon we were there. "Okay here we are" I said stopping at the beach, looking at

the beautiful ocean. "No way! You live here?" He asked and I nodded, "Yep" I said pointing to my large beach house on the west side of the beach.

I began walking to it and naruto followed. "So, what do you think?" I asked and he nodded, "It's so perfect, I've been wanting to live here but I'm just

so broke. How can you even afford this?" He asked with disbelief. "Well, actually, my dad made it and plus Mr. Ichiraku pays me a lot of money,

I've been saving it all up for anything nessessary like food and clothes" I said and he went back to normal. "Well, I guess goodnight, bye hana" He said.

I gave him a hug, "Bye, naruto, if you want tomorrow you can come over to my house around three with all your new friends. If all the girls want they

could spend the night also" I said. "What about me?" He asked and I shook my head. "Naruto, that'd just be wrong, a guy at a girls sleepover? You

are such a pervert" I said and he shook his head. "Okay, I'm sorry hana, I just got a little carried away that's all, we'll be here if we can" He said and I nodded.

I turned around and went into my house to sleep for the night.

As I slept that night,I kept seeing the same scarce and horrid dreams that I saw up to until right now. The past still haunts me by only two things. Those

two things that could possibly take away my life. All I kept seeing was fire burning away everything and me as a child crying blood. I couldn't possibly know

what to do since I was young. I could only blame myself for what has happened to me. So as a result, I tried running away from it all but it didn't help,

it only made things worse. All my childhood, it was nothing but pain, sadness, sorrow, torture, betrayal and remourse. I never even knew what love was,

nor did I know the definition of it. What is love? Is it just a thing that people say? Or is it when you have feelings for someone? I want to be loved.

But, why? Why can't I be loved? I can't experience love at all. But deep down inside, I could remember being loved but how come I don't recall the memories?

Why have I forgotten the way it felt like to be loved? Was it really that small of love that I can't remember a thing? All I want to do is remember that one single

bit of love in my childhood but somehow I don't because I fear that if I remember than that love would lead me into the start of it all.

I woke up with tear filled eyes, the bloody tears ran down my face and I ran into the bathroom hurriedly. Throwing up blood repeatedly in the toilet that I was

leaning over. It started again. I had Atherosclerosis, a heart disease that inflected almost my whole heart. I had figured it out before anyone else could.

My senses were telling me that I was born with it. I hugged my torso and cried because I knew it was never going to go away. Never, because right now,

I have an incurable heart disease. I tried everything the doctor told me to do to probably help it but none of it worked. "What am I going to do?" I mumbled,

still crying. I wiped away my tears and left the bathroom. I walked into my closet picking out something to wear. I picked out a short, black spaghetti strap

ruffled gothic lolita dress with, Long black armwarmers starting at the elbows and ending to the middle of the middle finger. Then I wore black tights with my

black thigh high stretch boots. Walking into the bathroom and looking into the mirror I felt that I looked good enough to meet naruto's new friends. Hopefully

all of them will like me.

**I Hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter please tell me what you think. Plus, I do not own any of the characters Except Hana Mizuki. **

**Comment and rate please 3**


End file.
